User talk:Robergestudios
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lydia The Witch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 01:58, June 5, 2011 Deletion Tags do not remove deletion tags from pages, this can get you banned - if the Lydia The Witch movie is real we'll keep the page, if it is not however we will delete it.. we aren't a wiki for fan-fiction: so provide proof Queen Misery 19:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) so, you choose to ignore me then? fine - you obviously don't want to play nice.. so I shall return the favor Queen Misery 19:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Gratitude Again, thanks for uploading the K. Edgar Singer page. I just have never seen that exceptional Muppet movie before. Maybe only clips. Interstate2011 22:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for helpin' me out with the Dijon page. I owed ya one, bub. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Jerk Versus Villain read this - it's part of the wiki's now official rules: "Jerk" Versus "Villain" (please be mindful not to add a character to this wiki unless he or she is established as an antagonist in their setting - although standards vary greatly we do not desire articles concerning minor bullies or rivals unless they show exceptionally cruel and/or immoral traits.. name-calling and just being "nasty" is not enough to make a character valid and such articles risk deletion once found.) - Queen Misery 19:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Just a precision Hello there, I've noticed that you've recreated the "Main Villains" category, which was deleted. (The reason that there was already the "Big Bad" category and that altough it was relevant, it was too vague and in danger of being flooded.) Just so you know, recreating deleted pages without the consent of an admin and a good reason is against our rules. I am not blaming you, just telling you. If you happen to disagree with the deletion of a page, please do let a message on my talk page or any administrator. We would be more than happy to provide a reason, or why not recreate it if possible, we are here for this. Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire 00:08, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 8:54pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "Male Villains" to "Judge Doom" Already done. But next time, just leave your current user name (Robergestudios) or your actual name on your signature next time, ok Robergestudios? Although that new name "Character Style" does has a nice ring to it. Not a bad nickname. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry. I added him to the Male Villains category. Garfield1601 (talk) 03:46, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ''Bionicle'' pages Bioniclezilla77 21:49, December 26, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 Thank you with these pages. We need to go on a purge to make these pages neat and organised instead of sloppy and short. Thanks for helping with that. Most the pages are fine but we still need to work on them. We can also find more of these villians on the bionicle wiki. Also, on that wiki there is much more to these characters. Long pages. Circus Tent from Killer Klowns from Outer Space I give you 2 photos of the circus tent spaceship from Killer Knowns from Outer Space. I was hopin' you would create a page for it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:45, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:10, February 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ask Balthus Dire for Me I'm sorry, dude. I can't because I'm extremely busy today. Just go to Balthus Dire's talk page and ask him yourself. You can't miss it. One question: What's with the "Character Style" thing? It's supposed to be your new alias, a nickname or something? Don't cha judge me! 01:15, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid I will disappoint you. Only the bureaucrats of thi wiki, including its creator Deathwalker and I believe The Voice as well, can appoint users as admins. (And remove admin privileges). The only way to become admin is to prove your worth to them; by working hard not only on your articles but to fix the problems it faces (mostly category abuse). As for changing the color of the wiki page, I know some admins can do it but I don't know how myself. Sorry for not being able to help. Balthus Dire (talk) 11:23, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Help Can you please help restoring the Michael Wormwood page by adding info to it immediately. Thank you. - best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:00, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Randall How did you get into the page it's locked. I want to add pictures too. --Kyurem147 (talk) 16:11, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey, what's up, Robertgestudios. How have ya been? I'm settin' up an incomplete infobox for the [[Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven)|Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven)]] page for you finish whenever you're ready. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:15, September 22, 2013 (UTC) It is all set up for ya, whenever you're ready. If you need anything, give me a holler. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, September 22, 2013 (UTC)